


The Ultimate Wing Woman

by Confix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, M/M, still has some angel power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confix/pseuds/Confix
Summary: This is based off a dream that I had, a dream that was so fucking pleasant I needed to share.This story follows an original character, or you if you want to think about it that way, I recommend thinking about it that way...  As she navigates the hellscape that is croatoan end verse. She meets some guys that are obviously smitten with eachother, and makes it her mission, to help these crazy guys figure it out.Set 2 years before we meet end verse Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Other(s)





	The Ultimate Wing Woman

2012 the year the world was supposed to end, but really it ended in 2010. This the story of the best thing I have ever done, it may seem selfish at times but I swear I had the best of intentions. 

When the Croatoan virus swept the globe, pockets of people who were able to adjust became the new normal. I didn't matter much before, I am not exceptionally good looking or skilled, but there are a few things I am very good at. Finding a purpose and serving it, and reading people. Most often the two are connected. I was journeying with my neighbor and her daughter, Beth who was a year younger than me, she was actually a pretty terrible human before the end of times, but she is pretty and scrappy, and those qualities will keep you alive. We never talked about anything real, just rumors we hear about other camps, like the one that we were on route to. The camp with Lucifers brother, the hunter and his Angel friend. I was looking forward to giving the angel a peice of my mind, if angels existed, how did all of this come to be? 

The three of us women were traveling with some other people, trying to safely make it to the camp with the angel but one by one we lost everyone, until it was just me and Beth knocking at their gate. 

We were greeted by the usual front of the line solders, its easy to look at anyone and read the journey on their face, to see that its the same journey you have been on. They tested us with silver, iron, holy water, and looked for signs of the virus, the modern day physical. Then let us know we could stay if we would fight with them, which was our goal all along. We were pleased to find out the rest of the camp was gathered in one of the decapitated buildings celebrating a successful battle. Beth and I took a bit to get cleaned up, then joined the party. 

I can read people, and mostly after the world ended its been devastating, but looking around this come as you are, family style, excuss to drink event, I was hit with warmth. Sure everyone was dirty and tired, there was loss on everyone's face, but also hope. Thats when I saw them. In the back of the room, two men, they were both insanely attractive and as I got closer I could see when their eyes locked it was like watching a feedback loop of desire and love. I normally would not have picked this up so fast, but it was undeniable to me, these beautiful men definitely loved eachother, not a doubt in my mind. This made what happened next, a little weird. As I moved to the main table, where the beautiful men were, the most likely place for their leader to be, as it was closest to the booze, I found myself drawing closer and closer to the source of the love and hope that spread through the room, it seemed to radiate all from these two men. As I got to the table I made eye contact with the taller man with green eyes who seemed to be forcing his gaze away from the dark hair blue eyed man. He introduced himself to me as Dean, Dean was the leader of this group that I was looking for. So I began the commonplace here are my skills, offer to help in extange for lodging and community, but then something weird happened. 

Dean started hitting on me.. as he was running through some pretty basic pick up lines I looked over to the dark haired man with blue eyes. He looked hurt and stared at the ground while what I thought just moments ago was his partner, was trying to pick me up infront of his face. As attractive as Dean the leader is, I couldn't add to the pain of the handsome man with the big blue eyes. 

I continued to work around the room, being able to read people has another benefit, you can get to know people very quickly which is ideal, because out there in the world, if they don't like me, they may not be as good back up for me when things get rough, and honestly connecting and bonding with people is the only reason to stay alive in this hell scape. 

Beth of course had made her way to Dean and ate up every cheesy line he was throwing her way, and at first, I was a little worried to talk to the blue eyed man, maybe he hated me, because Dean flirted with me, I could feel his hurt from across the room, could I handle feeling it up close? It was important that I knew these people that were going to become my allies in war, so I sucked it up. 

He introduced himself as Castiel, Cas for short and as worried as I was to feel his pain, it wasen't like that bad all. As soon as I was talking to him face to face, I felt hope, and community, and could tell instantly that this is one of the few truly good people left on the planet. We talked for at least an hour, his eyes danced over to Dean's when he thought I wouldn't notice, and Dean's darted to his aswell, both almost missing eachother, but not quite. Cas didn't say anything about his feelings for Dean, he didn't have to, we talked for an hour and he told enough stories that included Dean that I could feel the love he has pouring out each time he said his name. 

At first I thought Dean may have been a jerk, but the stories Cas told made him sound like a fucking hero. I decided to go verify my working theory, though it seemed pretty conclusive already. I joined Beth where she had not left Dean's side and got to know him for a bit. It became abundantly clear in about 20 minutes, that he was queer and inlove with his best friend Cas too. 

So started my mission. Get these two to talk about how they feel. I am not the strongest girl, in the world, or the best medic, but helping people to work out what they are feeling, this was something I was exceptional at. Some may judge my method, but I stand by it. 

The first real mission that they asked us to do, of coarse it was a 12 hour drive away, there were some people held up it a warehouse surrounded by crotes. Surprisingly Beth and I were selected to join Dean and Cas and some others to work it. My role was more of a medic. I could fight if prompted, but I was better at keeping people hyped to fight, cleaning cuts, and words of encouragement when things seemed bleek. I sat in the back of the big van they used to transport us from place to place, and I sat with Cas, while Dean seemed to be making a big to do showing the ropes to Beth as he drove and she asked questions. 

I like women, and support empowerment, and I never want to take away from a females power, but in addition to being pretty and scrappy, Beth was.. she asked alot of questions, it was one defining characteristic, but once she was through probing, there wasn't much left. She just sort of never had to develop a personality of her own, so she just didn't. Which was fine for her, but I know that Dean wants more, he wants the beautiful man next to me with the deep eyes and the pillow-y lips, and more importantly I want Cas to have Dean. He is such a good guy and I want him to be happy. 

Cas and I talked more, he is extremely well read and intelligent, and honestly if I couldn't feel his pining for someone else, I would have wanted him for myself. Which may have influenced what happened next. 

The van pulled into what Dean told us was one of their safe houses, it was just a colonial style house, nothing fancy but enough space for several of us to sleep, some groups to have their own room. The more Dean flirted with Beth in obvious ways smiling at her touching her waist the more upset I got on behalf of Cas. Like either Dean was a self depreciating asshole that didn't think he deserved this wonderful man, or he didn't realize what took me all of 20 minutes to figure out, that he was indeed queer, and indeed into Cas. Either way, this was my mission now. 

Boys are simple, If Dean gets jealous enough he will have to deal with his feelings, and Cas was not the kind of guy who would go out of his way to use someone to make this happen, he was also the kind of guy that was too polite to turn someone away until it went to far, or so I thought.  
Dean took the master bed, and invited Beth to sleep in his room, then he invited me....Jerk! I thought ro myself and game on mother fucker. When he was half way to dry humping Beth infront of the group, I asked Cas if he minded if I stayed with him, since, and this was true, I had bonded with him the most. He agreed, but unfortunately Dean had timed his Cas pining glares to right before and after the sleeping arrangements had been established. 

All right offering to sleep in the room with Cas, not enough, went unnoticed, on to the next phase. 

Dean and Beth were leaving the common room, it was at this time as figured I would crank it up a notch, in an attempt for Dean to notice, I grabbed Cas's hand and asked him to show me his room, he nodded and proceeded infront of me, he did not drop my hand. 

We entered the room that was going to be ours, it had a full bed and was kind of dingy, but in this world, he would have been considered 5 star lodging.  
I told Cas that I could sleep on the floor, then he offered to sleep on the floor. This perfect fucking gentleman was going to let me bully him to his own fucking floor, while the love of his life was clearly not sleeping on the floor in the next room. Atleast not from what I was hearing through the thin walls. 

So I told Cas that I trusted him not to do anything I did not want to do, and if he was ok we could share. He shrugged and accepted. So we both went through our night time routine and then slid onto the bed. 

In the bed we sorta just looked at eachother, his eyes sought mine, not because of lust or want, but looking for comfort. How can this man not have everything he wants with these eyes. I did what came naturally, I moved to comfort him. I told him how impressive his stories are, how brave he was, how I don't know why but I want him to be happy, then I told him how amazing his eyes were, ok that may have come off flirty, but I wanted him to feel good, feel good about himself, I just wanted to take away his hurt. Then as it got later and sleepiness took over, I brought up that it seems like Dean really appreciates him, weather he says it or not. Cas looked shook for a moment his eyes darted open and then down to my lips. Once he looked at me again, I made a decision, that in hindsight seems selfish, but I really just wanted him happy. I leaned in to kiss him. His lips are so full what I intended to be a regular kiss was just me pressing both of my lips around his bottom lip, this was decidedly the most gentle kiss I have ever been a part of. It was clear he had no intention of making anything else happen, but his face, he looked so worried, he looked like he thought that I did not want him, and that could add to the hurt he was feeling for Dean. Well I didn't want to add to his hurt, and while I fully intended to stay on mission, I would be lying if making this man feel great right now wouldn't be the very best perk of the entire mission. 

Yup, what a selfless person I was, going back in to take on the other pillow-y soft lip between mine, then just opening them, this is good for everyone, just blowing of some kissing steam, I slid my tongue along his lower lip and he leaned into it. Ok ok he is Bi and this was hot, I used my hand to feel along his torso, I had a feeling he would have some muscles, but I was not prepared for the powder soft skin surrounding his rock hard frame, things slid a little out of my hands and he took the invitation to explore my body. I could still hear the sounds from Dean and Beth, and this became my vindication, I was going to go for it, rival their sounds, even if this was as far as it went, how dare they hurt this man, this man with the rock hard body, and amazing eyes, and oh yeah something MASSIVE was pressing into my thigh now. 

I am not a prude by any means, I do carry condoms in my back pack, but this reason for doing stuff with this gorgeous man, was entirely new to me. I don't even know what I was thinking when I verified with him that it would be best if we were together for a little while, just to make sure that doing this wouldn't ruin my chances to actively tourcher Dean into dealing with his feelings, but obviously poor Cas didn't know that, this poor hot, sad guy just wants to numb his pain and would have agreed to anything so he didn't have to listen to them alone. 

Good enough reason for me, I reached down to feel what had been pressing into me, and believe me when I say, I do not think I will ever see a cock this big again, I could not wrap my hand around it, and was actually heavy when I tried to. I even contemplated turning it away. Maybe thats why they aren't together, maybe Dean has seen this during their friendship and has decided it was overwhelming. A funny thought, but naturally anyone who has felt something like this before would come to the same conclusion. If only for right now tonight, I must know what something this big feels like. We were still gently kissing when I noticed I was definitely turned on enough to consider taking him in. I asked more out of curiosity if he had a condom, he answered like my heart told me he would. That he did not, he didn't expect anything, and it was ok for us to stop. This fucking guy, of course he is love with a man, he is perfect. I grabbed a condom from my backpack and got ready to claim my humanitarian award. This was the only reasonable choice. 

I handed him the condom, and he nervously fumbled around with it, until it was on him. I had a moment of clarity, this man seemed inexperienced, like really inexperienced and I asked him, as kindly as I could if this is what he wanted. Just then I heard a moan and giggle though the wall, Dean and Beth clearly still at it and with a pained expression and glassy eyes he looked up at me and said please and nodded. 

He needed this to numb his pain, and I wanted this, because this was a bucket list scenario all around. So I swung a leg over him and hovered above him, while I kissed him a few more times I lined him up with myself, nervous excited and a little scared I tried to slide down him. Sleeping with other people in the past, this part normally didn't take so long, but because of the width of his cock dragging on everything inside if me, it took way longer to get seated on him than I had anticipated. I let myself be loud, Dean should know what he is missing here. I was so overwhelmed by just taking him in, that I could barely move. I used to think I was good at this part before but the tingle wave that got set off in the back of my brain had me paralyzed ontop of him. He asked if he could move a bit and I just nodded and moaned. Cue the best sex of my entire life. 

I didn't realize at first but he has the strongest thighs I have ever seen, probably something to do with hauling this big dick around. As soon as I gave him the ok, he used the strength in those thighs to thrust into me, at first haphazardly, and then with purpose. He must be able to read people better than I gave him credit for because he was timing his thrusts with my pulsing around him perfectly. I decided to not tell him when I was going to cum because most guys will shift or slow down, not this guy, its as if he had super human strength, when my body was showing signs of orgsam, he just kept the same pace but alittle faster, as I felt myself cum onto him he just kept pressing into me over and over, deeper and deeper, faster, firmer, until I realized that I was having the same orgasm for about 3 minutes. He was watching me purposefully like this was his job and he was excellent at it, like this was a battle he was giving his all to, purposefully timed breathing and thrusts. I felt my entire body vibrating apart, every atom of my being being shifted reorganized and crashing back together. There was no thoughts, I couldn't move or change positions, I could just let this cock thrust into me until he came or I died. 

Crashing into me, every thrust took my breath, and he was progressively fucking me harder, I could barely take it, but wanted nothing to change at the same time, it was obvious he was taking his frustrations with Dean out on me, and I could not have enjoyed it more, I started to get dizzy from cumming and still cumming, I couldn't tell but I think the last 6 minutes was either one big orgasm or 100 mini orgasms, either way I made a point to yell out, "holy hell I am still cumming, I need you to cum, please Cas cum!" He must have taken the hint because he clenched his eyes and after a few more thrusts and some silence from me, he clenched everything and I felt his massive cock pulsing inside me. 

Thank God I don't want to be with him because I would clearly have trouble walking everytime we had sex. I shared my review with him, which was just a garble of nice things that poured out of my mouth, before falling on my face and passing out next to him. He was obviously still troubled and I hope he wasn't worried that I knew he wasn't thinking about me when he came. With another guy I might have been bothered, but I have a mission, and this was just a perk, a huge, overwhelmingly, thick, beautiful, perk. 

The next day we made it to the the people, and we were able to get them to safety relatively easily, we all worked pretty well together, even Beth in between swooning over Dean. Dean had looked at me with fire in his eyes, and stared at Cas everytime he thought he wouldn't get caught. This part will sound bitchy, but fire with fire, he did this to Cas the night we met and well he should know what it feels like. Cas is a sweet guy, he definitely would never knowingly hurt someone so that leaves me to do it. 

On the ride back Dean and Beth sat in the seat behind us and giggled and made out alternating between the two. I gave Cas a look first to his eyes, and then to his arm that was between us. He seemed to take the hint because he put it around me. No one has ever looked more nervous that Cas did when I kissed his big bottom lip between mine 2ft away from Dean's face, and it all but went dead silent in the van, but he reluctantly deepened the kiss with me. 

I kept cycling through my intentions, this felt great, he is great, he deserves to be happy, lets help him be happy, I rolled through that thought cycle so much that it felt like he heard my thoughts, he switched from a deep gentle make out session, to a full blown take my breath away. I could tell this was the type of kiss he wanted to give to Dean, I was happy to be his conduit, and from where I sat, it really felt like it was working.

Just then the van pulled up on a group of Crotes, we all piled out to deal with it, and I was not expecting what I saw next. Cas had placed a hand on two of them coming right for Dean and Beth, his hands glowed as he disintegrated the crotes. Thats when I learned that this was the angel people had been talking about. The angel was inlove with Dean, Deans brother was Lucifer, this was a little messier than I had first anticipated. 

Back at camp, Dean was being rude as shit to me and Cas, this was really starting to annoy me, finally during the regular celebration drink off I decided to take matters into my own hands again. I pulled Dean aside to talk to him privately. 

"What's your problem I asked" I already knew the answer, but did he?  
"I am good enough for Beth but not for you apparently?" 

"What?" 

"Obviously you would rather take advantage of my angel, what gives" 

Was I seriously having this conversation... 

"Cas is a great guy with a big heart, no advantage taken, we had to do something to cover up the sounds of you defiling my friend" 

Dean looked hurt, by the confirmation that me and Cas did something, his eyes searching mine like I broke his favorite toy. I know I signed up for this, but I felt bad, and this went alot deeper than I had thought. Dean still looking at me, his ego looked shattered like a broken glass, what I did next may have been a bad move. As hurt as he looked, I figured I would fluff his ego a bit, it seems my first instinct was right and he didn't feel worthy of the angels love... I slept with and angel, I am gonna need to remember to process that information at somepoint. 

So I flirted with Dean, I told him, how hot he is, and to not feel rejected, I just go for nice guys first, I bet he is nice, if I could have had both of them I would have and so on. This seemed to sate him and he apologized for the looks. He still had hurt in his eyes as we rejoined the party. 

As I kept drinking and hanging with Cas, Beth, and Dean, my plans to resolve the situation took an interesting turn. First I tried pulling her aside to tell her what I was trying to do, she seemed annoyed that this boy wasent instantly inlove with her and left our group to find her next victim. That was my first mistake. Then as Dean got drunker, he started to cling to me with despair, in a "everyone leaves me" sort of desperate, right infront of Cas. Dean had been hurt enough, and poor Cas just looked like this was going to be another time Dean picked a girl over him. 

Fuck it I thought, I checked to make sure no one was looking, and I kissed Cas, then Dean, then Cas again. They were chaste kisses, but when I came back for Cas after kissing Dean, his eyes lit up, he had figured me out, or it felt like he had, he is an angel, maybe he read my mind? Either way his face beemed gratitude and hope at me, no turning back now, you have heard of taking one for the team, well looks like I was about to take two. 

I slammed my drink, looked at both of them in the eyes, one at a time and asked if we should get out of here. They both nervously nodded. 

I am either resolving this problem or turning this place into an orgy cult, hopefully this will work out for everyone. As we walked back to a dwelling I was nervous, I have never done this before, these guys were gorgeous, my body was still feeling last night, and I was about to need both hands to count my sexual partners now. On the other hand, the one I will use to count Dean, bad joke I know, if this works out, if they can be happy, this will help the whole camp, their leader and second in command, in love, openly, what could be better. The dust kicks up around us as we reach the stairs to the small decapitated house where my most extreme sexual adventure is about to take place. As we get inside Dean hurries to light candles, lanterns, what ever is available, while I take Cas' face in my hands. I fall into those deep blues while I quickly try to give him the info, from my heart to his, I whisper "I want you to be happy, I want to be your friend" I focus hard on the rest of the message I want him to get, as I kiss him. I will miss those soft full lips, its easily the best kiss I have ever had. I also realize that I should take some time to enjoy this. Because there is a very handsome man I still get to kiss, the peck at the party was not enough to form an opinion. He seems to have a fragility when it comes to his love for his friend so I will need to channel the most empathic parts of myself and tune them into him If I want this to work out. I decided I would need to focus on Dean, but use every chance to get them to touch and make Dean see Cas. I squeezed Cas' hand and thought hard about my goals, and headed for Dean. 

Dean looked so nervous, it was really sweet, I saw it with Cas, but that seemed to be inexperience and honestly a little wishing I was someone else. But with Dean, his face looked like a kid on Christmas who wanted only one thing all year and in my hand I held a box that could contain it. He looked hopeful and worried. I moved slow into him where he stood and kissed him, we were both distracted, but his lips felt like bubblegum, and I tentatively nibbled them before moving down his neck. I could feel his eyes were on Cas. I reached over for Cas and I caught a hand I moved it to my waist, Dean while I was kissing his neck also moved a hand to my waist. Both men began to paw my shirt up, and as altruistic as this all started, this was hot, Cas was now kissing my neck while I was kissing Deans, the moment his lips touched my neck it felt like my brain "tower of terror" style dropped to my lower abdomen. We stayed upright for a while, me kissing both of them, of their necks, them kissing mine, we were close to a breakthrough, I could feel it, I could really feel it in the form of two rock hard cocks rubbing against my front and back. 

Fuck I was not ready for this, still a little drunk, maybe if I left them now they would relive eachother, but I still needed to get them closer. I just had a bra and jeans on, but both boys were fully clothed, here was an idea, Dean is tall, I wouldn't be able to get his shirt off, I started to slowly pull it up, then looked back at Cas, "I can't reach" I told him, and his eyes blown out by the realization of what I was asking him to do, he searched Dean's face for permission, Dean looked struck, his mouth was hung open and he slowly nodded at Cas, holding his eye contact like it was his life line. Once Deans shirt was on the floor, I didn't need to play up how hot it was, because it was the hottest thing I had ever seen, "take his off" I told Dean in between kisses, making sure that my voice was conveying the thoughts that were running through my mind. Deans expression barely changed and he slowly with shaking hands removed Cas's shirt. The act of doing this put them both in a trance. 

The stayed locked onto eachothers eyes, while I decided to praise them. "You are both ridiculously hot" I ran my hands over their backs, gently guiding them in deeper. "I can't belive how lucky I am right now" I ran a hand over both of their cocks, both flinched while keeping eye contact with eachother. "You deserve to be happy " I kissed Cas gently, "your too hard on yourself" and I kissed Dean gently. Cas, still mesmerized by Dean, said to him "she is right, you are to hard on yourself" Dean huffed and said nah, "I am glad you found someone you deserve" then looked at me. Cas looked worried, the way Dean said it, he assumed Cas was just sharing his new girlfriend, Dean still didn't realize how Cas felt, this may have been pushing it, but I added "Cas and I are just friends that play, I think he saves his real feelings for other people in his life." Dean puzzled just searched Cas's face for confirmation, Cas was too nervous to confirm. 

I put my hands on both of there waists, and guided them into eachother, they allowed it. I slowly went right in the middle for a kiss, as they both came for my lips, I moved back. Before they could change anything, their lips touched. They both tensed up and froze. Both waiting for one of them to pull away, neither did. I pressed their hips the rest of the way together. I could tell by the way they both shuttered that they had slotted together. This was the single hottest thing that anyone has ever witnessed up close ever. Their lips that were still just touching had now begun to move, in a big swell of emotions that I could feel from just being near them, they took eachother in. Cas was the best kisser I have ever experienced, with Dean at a close second. This kiss between the two of them could have saved the world, atleast changed it for the better. This kiss was so deep, so passionate that I literally shed a tear. I didn't want Dean to fully realize what I had done, so the next logical move was to rub their backs and kiss their shoulders, tell them softy how this is the hottest thing I have ever seen, because it is true, and if I have Dean figured out, if chicks think its cool, he will probably let his guard down. I am sure a girl could talk him into wearing panties, or any number of taboo things if he could justify it was cool with chicks. 

I shouldn't have enjoyed the next part as much as I did, but they both extended an arm to me to wrap me in with them, I would have been really ok gently guiding them to eachother, but I am guessing this was gratitude, or they weren't quite ready to admit they didn't need me. So naturally I went to work on their pants. They kept kissing eachother, rubbing eachother with one arm, and me with the other, while I worked them both out of their pants. They kept their kiss only breaking it slightly to step out of their pants. It was Cas that began to move this group of attached individuals to the bed prompting me and Dean to sit. I slid my pants down while Cas stayed standing facing us, I moved to run my hands over Dean llightly, excited to see his reaction to Cas's forcefully large cock. 

I was not disappointed, when Cas pulled out of his boxers Dean eyes looked as big as the mouth he let hang open. Which happened to be at the same eye line to Cas's cock. While Cas slowly worked it in his hand I opened my mouth and brought it as close to Dean's as I could and gave Cas the look, like I was ready to try to take him in my mouth. The kiss must have sparked some confidence in Cas because he pressed himself between our two mouths and started throbbing with excitement, who could blame him, this was the new hottest thing I had ever seen. I reached my tongue over to Dean's, our touges touched and danced under Cas's cock. Dean jolted up, either nerves or he was too hard to stay seated. It was the later because he stood against Cas and pulled himself out of his boxers. He was almost as big as Cas but a little thinner. I knew this was something I wouldn't be able to see all the way through but I opened my mouth to let them both swipe their cocks into it. It worked great because their heads touched as they touched my touge and they both began shuttering and pulsing. They stayed paused this way for a few moments before Dean pushed me back and left the bed for a moment, he returned with a condom searching my face for the ok, before sliding between my legs. I motioned for Cas to kneel by my arm, and attempted to rub him while Dean thrust into me. He was chaotic and distracted, I couldn't blame him. Between my moans I requested that they kiss more, it was hot, please, and they did. I felt Deans cock literally grow inside of me. My poor body, these men were too much. I stopped jerking Cas to take one of deans hands off my hip, and guide it to Cas, "I need help, he is too big" again I felt Deans cock jump to full attention inside of me. Now I am watching both men rithing and losing it, over eachother. In this moment I am sure, this is the hottest thing I have ever seen. The two men moaning and kissing, Deans big hand wrapped around Cas's big cock. The sounds they made alone could make me cum, but now Dean was bringing his A-game, fucking me like he was experienced and trained in getting women off, all while stroking and kissing Cas like his life depends on it until their breathing was too ragged to keep going, they transitioned into staring at eachother. We were all close, I could feel it, I had been having micro orgasms this whole time, but was trying to keep my witts in the game, I had a goal, and it looked like I was succeeding. 

I let go right as I watched Cas erupt, and shortly after Cas started I felt Dean stagger and pulse in me. We were all cumming, I had done it! Mission success. 

Or so I thought..... 

Cas fell to one side of me Dean to the other. They kissed eachother, then both kissed one of my cheeks. They joined hands on my stomach and held on, it seemed like the best outcome, until Dean said it.. 

"Lets do this again." He said it to both of us. I was still winded when I looked up at Cas. I swore we were speaking telepathically when I said "really" with my eyes and he looked back at me with "this is what I have been dealing with" face. At least this seems to be futher than where they have been, but not really at the end game I had hoped for them. I guess my job isn't over yet. As disappointed as I was that it was going to take longer than three days to work through the insane wall of sexual tension these boys have built. At least helping them to work through it won't be unpleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing, I have Ideas for days, dreams, but the execution could be better I know. If anyone wants to rework any of my Ideas, or come teach me how to write, you are welcome to. I prefer to dwell in the shadows anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
